Of sight and sweets
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: Looking back, there was nothing but darkness... Looking back when the light came to me, all I ever saw was him...


**Hello dear reader!**

**This is my first time in writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic…**

**So please forgive my errors…**

**I have just recently begun reading the manga, but Byakuran had always caught my eye…**

**I'm a sucker for silver haired characters… =D**

**Anyway… I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… All things associated to it belong to their rightful owners… =D**

**I own the blind OC though… =D**

**On with it!**

* * *

Looking back, there was nothing but darkness.

I was blind.

There was no light in my darkness.

There was nothing but the chasm of oblivion that graced my eyes.

What was light?

Where was it?

That's the reason why I'm here on my knees, my hands wandered to pick up the sweets that I spent so much time making.

My hands wandered around as I tried to pick up the fallen pieces of the candies I made.

Then I felt a thin slender hand brush mine.

I was stunned for a moment until the hand fully caught mine.

"Hmmm?" the owner of the hand said.

The voice was highly unfamiliar and childish.

I heard some rustling sounds; then it was followed by a crunching sound of something that seemed vaguely like plastic.

My nose caught a whiff of the smell of sugar and caramel.

The next thing I knew, the stranger in front of me was chewing and making sounds of delight.

"Hmm…" he said yet again, "These are good… Did you make them?"

I merely nodded.

There was something about him.

His tone, his voice; his actions were displaying pure sympathy.

But I felt something else.

He had some sort of overwhelming power.

"Umm… Are you a member of the Millefiore?' I asked

His strength is too immense.

And he would undoubtedly fit in that area.

He seemed amused and chuckled, "Yes… I am a member of the Millefiore…" I heard another crumple of the cellophane I used to cover the caramel bites that I solidified and asked, "How did you know?"

I merely smiled and said, "You're very strong…"

And I was suddenly met with silence.

I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see who he was. I wanted to see if his sympathy reached his eyes and truly saw me as someone who needed help.

I wanted to see if he was sincere with his actions…

…Or if he was merely making me believe…

His fingers felt smooth against my callused ones.

He gripped my hand more tightly.

"Yes… I am strong…" his voice became hushed.

"Would you mind if I asked a question?" I timidly asked

"Hmm?"

"What does white look like?"

"Huh?" his breath became sharp and it didn't go unnoticed by my ears.

Suddenly his childish and cheerful demeanor vanished.

"You can't see?"

I thought he might have known already, but perhaps I was wrong.

I nodded in reply.

He must have been waving his hand in front of me now; I can feel the wind blowing to and fro.

He gently but firmly stood me up. The bag of candies I'd retrieved was in my hands.

No one has ever done this to me before.

No one has ever bothered to help me up when I fell.

No one has ever wanted to associate with me like he does.

Just who is he?

The more he shows kindness to me, the more I want to see his face.

"Does it feel good to see?" once again I asked.

I knew that it was what I wanted.

I wanted to see.

I was met with nothing but silence.

He must be watching me.

"_*Maa maa… Nakanaide yo…*"_

.

.

.

.

What?

I felt a finger brush my cheek gently.

My eyes felt wet.

And a liquid substance escaped my eyelids.

Tears…

I was crying.

My entire being trembled.

I felt weak.

I wanted to break down.

I wanted to fall on my knees and ridicule my own weakness.

I wanted to scorn myself the way other people did.

But I was cradled.

I was kept on my feet by a pair of arms.

I was kept standing by the support of a broad and warm chest.

I was kept safe by the overwhelming proximity that his kindness offered.

I felt his strong chin on the crown of my head.

"Someone like you deserves to see…"

His words burned inside my heart.

"Other people become blinded by many things… Even if their vision is not impaired in any way…"

Using his slender fingers, he lifted my chin upward.

He placed his warm hand over my unseeing eyes.

"You'll be able to see white at last…" he said with a small chuckle.

And just like that, the pitch black chasm turned into a blinding pristine white canvas.

The white slowly faded into gray and I saw darkness, but this time, light seeped through the small gaps.

The darkness was lifted and only then did I realize that it was a hand.

When the hand was released my entire surroundings looked like a mere mismatched puzzle of colors.

I was still getting accoustomed to the light that has been granted unto me.

But after blinking several times and much deliberation, I saw the face of the one who granted me sight.

His hair was like the rays of the moonlight that pierced through the indigo clouds of the night. And it framed his face majestically.

His eyes were like the delicate lilacs. And they held such an amount of laughter that it shone through his hair.

An insignia was tattooed under his left eye and it gave the impression of a predator's teeth.

He stood in a dignified manner; it quite suited him to be a part of the Millefiore family.

His garments were just as fitting as his stance.

"Welcome to the world…" he said as he took the bag of candies from my hand and dug into it, "Now that you can finally see," he threw another caramel bite into his mouth, "would you like to come with me?"

He stretched out his hand to me and said, "My name is Byakuran, and you are?"

I gave him my hand and answered, "I'm…"

.

.

.

.

.

Looking back, when the light came to me, all I could ever see was him.

_Shiroi wa nandesuka?_

_Shiroi wa… Byakuran-sama desu…_

* * *

***Now… now… don't cry***

**And that's a wrap!**

**This came on a whim while I was listening to our Chemistry teacher and I was unconsciously scribbling it down…**

**Like I said, this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic so I understand that it's rough.**

**So please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic; no matter what it may be, it will be greatly appreciated… =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
